The Time Alchemist
by Serleena
Summary: Un drame survient au sein de l'équipe de Roy, une tragédie. Tandis qu'il sombre dans le désespoir, quelqu'un veut changer l'histoire. Et trouver le maître du temps.
1. Adieu

**Et une nouvelle fic, une ! Mais attention, ce premier chapitre n'est pas gai du tout. J'ai gardé le personnage de Samantha Fuery, issue ma précédente fic " Havoc et l'amour". Elle aura son importance par la suite. Bonne lecture et reviews siouplaît !**

* * *

C'était une mission banale en apparence. Le genre où on se dit que rien de bien grave ne peut arriver. Presque une distraction. Pourtant, s'ils avaient su ...

Ce matin-là, Roy Mustang s'ennuyait une fois de plus. Il avait réussi à remplir six dossiers, un record. Il était avachi sur son bureau, coinçant la bulle.

" Colonel." fit une voix féminine tout près.

" Mmmmmm."

" Co-lo-nel !" insista son empêcheuse de dormir en rond.

" Koa ? "

" Nous venons de recevoir un dossier mission."

Roy se redressa, soudain intéressé. Une mission était toujours plus palpitante que ces maudits rapports. Il vit Riza Hawkeye devant lui qui lui tendait le dossier en question.

" Hmm, nous allons devoir servir d'escorte pour la négociation de paix entre deux régions dans le sud du pays." annonça Mustang.

" Ah oui ? Quand ça ?" demanda Jean Havoc.

" Dans dans deux jours."

Roy s'empressa d'accepter cette mission. Ils passaient des journées relativement calmes depuis quelque temps. Trop calmes au goût du colonel. Autrement dit, cette mission tombait à pic. Ceci fait, Roy songea à retrouver son vieil ami Morphée quand il entendit un bruit qu'il avait en horreur.

" J' aime autant vous prévenir qu'il est hors de question de vous assoupir à nouveau. Imaginez que mon doigt glisse accidentellement sur la

gâchette." avertit Riza, en pointant son arme sur lui.

Naturellement, elle avait ôté le cran de sécurité. C'était ce déclic que détestait Roy. Il savait qu'elle tirerait. Même si elle visait à côté, il préférait éviter de la provoquer. Aussi prit-il la sage décision de se remettre au travail. Riza rangea son arme, le visage toujours impassible.

* * *

Ce midi, Jean et Kain Fuery allèrent retrouver la grande soeur de ce dernier, Samantha Fuery. Elle était la petite amie du lieutenant depuis trois mois déjà. Célèbre chasseuse de trésor et archéologue, la miss avait un caratère bagarreur. Jean se pencha et embrassa Sam, avant de s'asseoir à côté.

" Alors ? Tu rapporte quoi cette fois ?" demanda son petit frère.

" Un vrai trésor. Celui du capitaine Errow." répondit Sam.

" Eh bien ! Sacrée découverte, mon coeur." commenta Jean en prenant une carte.

Ils prirent commande, et écoutèrent le récit de la june femme, dont les aventures les passionnaient.

" Nous partons en mission dans deux jours." annonça Kain à la fin de son histoire.

" Ah oui ? Vous allez faire quoi ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Oh pas grand chose. Juste encadrer les négociations de paix de deux régions en conflit." répondit Jean.

" Hm, ça veut dire que tu reviendra vite mon chéri."

" Tout à fait ma puce." sourit Jean, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Le jour dit, l'équipe de Mustang et une vingtaine de soldats partirent pour le sud d'Amestris. Une fois sur place, les hommes se dispatchèrent pour surveiller les alentours. Des barrières de sécurité furent dressées, on vérifia le trajet du retour.

Puis les négociateurs arrivèrent à l'hôtel où se déroulerait la réunion. Les hommes du colonel patrouillaient tout autour. Mustang et Hawkeye se trouvaient à l'intérieur, posté à la porte du salon où l'on tentait de trouver un accord.

Il ne fut trouvé qu'à la fin de la journée.

" Enfin ! Je commençais à me dire que je préférais être en train de remplir des rapports." dit Roy à sa subordonnée.

" Oh. C'est dire à quel point vous devez vous ennuyer." ironisa Riza.

Les présidents des régions et les négociateurs sortirent, les militaires les encadrèrent. Ils sortirent de l' hôtel, et montèrent dans leurs véhicules pour suivre les limousines. Tout s'était bien passé. Une mission classique s'il en est pour un militaire. Pourtant, s'ils avaient su ...

Ils roulaient depuis une heure maintenant. Roy se trouvait avec Riza et Jean et d'autres soldats dans un camion, Breda, Fuery et Falman dans un autre suivant l'autre limousine. Tout à coup, la limousine devant eux s'arrêta.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit Mustang.

Lui et ses subordonnés sortirent immédiatement pour connaître la cause de cet arrêt imprévu. Un arbre était tombé en travers de la route. Roy allait appeler des soldats pour le dégager, quand tout bascula. Plusieurs types en cagoule et armés jusqu'au dents surgirent, et firent feu. Les soldats ripostèrent sans attendre.

Riza alla commander au président de s'allonger dans la voiture. Ensuite, elle sortit son arme et commença à abattre les terroriste. Roy surtout, faisait un bon nettoyage. Les assaillants parurent pris de court par ces explosions. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à la présence d'un alchimiste dans l'escorte.

Bientôt, il n'en resta plus un. Pensant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, Riza s'éloigna du colonel. Elle annonça au président qu'il pouvait se rasseoir. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son oeil entraîné perçut un mouvement du côté des terroristes. Un des bandits se relevait, et pointait une arme vers Roy. Riza n'avait plus de balles, ni le temps de crier ou de recharger. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle savait être la meilleure chose à faire.

Roy n'avait rien vu, et demandait qu'on dégage la route. Par contre, il entendit son lieutenant :

" COLONEL ! " cria-t-elle.

Il la vit courir vers lui. Riza regardait sur le côté, mais quoi ? Roy tourna la tête pour enfin se rendre compte du danger. Le coup de feu partit. Riza fit barrage avec son corps, et tomba en arrière. Roy la reçut dans les bras, et ralentit sa chute. Havoc abattit le terroriste.

" Riza ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Mon ... travail." répondit Riza.

Roy vit l'horrible tache rouge sur sa poitrine. Pourvu que ... il hurla pour qu'on appelle une ambulance.

" Tiens bon surtout. On va te sortir de là." reprit-il en écartant des mèches blondes de son visage.

Mais au fond de lui, il doutait que l'ambulance arrive à temps.

" Roy ..." fit Riza.

Elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

" Ne parle pas, tu fais saigner ta blessure." répondit Roy doucement.

" Je ... t'aime. Désolée ... pas dit ... plus tôt."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. La peur qui l'avait envahi fit place à l'angoisse. Le lieutenant posa une main sur la joue du colonel, et le regarda comme si elle voulait graver son image dans sa mémoire.

" Je t'aime." reprit-elle.

" Riza ! Non ! Ne ... je t'en prie accroche-toi !" s'exclama Roy.

Il vit les yeux caramel perdre l'éclat de la vie, et se fermer. Jean était pétrifié, comme tous les autres.

" Riza ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi ! RIZA !"

L'ambulance arriva enfin, et les ambulanciers se précipitèrent. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla, et mit deux doigts dans le cou de la jeune femme.

" Qu'es-t ce que vous attendez pour la soigner ?" s'écria Roy.

" Je suis vraiment navré monsieur. Mais je ne soigne pas les morts." répondit l'homme en blanc.

Roy l'empoigna par le col :

" NON ! Elle n'est pas morte, elle est juste inconsciente !"

Mais il avait compris rien qu'en voyant sa blessure qu' elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Cela avait été confirmé quand Riza lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Après toutes ces années passées à côté de lui, il avait fini par oublier qu'elle pouvait mourir.

" RIZA ! Me laisse pas j'en t'en supplie ! Reviens ne m'abandonne pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? RIZA ! NON !" cria Roy.

Hélas, il avait beau dire et beau faire, Riza ne reviendrait pas. Ses yeux étaient clos pour toujours.

" RIZA ! REVIENS PAR PITIE ! ME LAISSE PAS ! NE MEURS PAS ! PAS TOI NAAAAN !"

Roy fondit en larmes, serrant son lieutenant inerte. Jean sentit lui aussi les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il tourna la tête, ne supportant plus cette scène.

Les sanglots du colonel se mêlaient à ses supplications. Après de longues minutes, il fut bien obligé de se séparer d'elle. La troupe revint à Central. Les autres apprirent l'effroyable nouvelle de la bouche d'Havoc. Eux non plus n'y crurent pas. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Le lieutenant alla aussitôt se réfugier chez Samantha.

" Trésor ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu pleure ?" s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant.

Jean la prit dans ses bras :

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye vient d'être tuée." dit-il.

" Quoi ? Oh non ! Pas Riza ! On commençait juste à devenir copines elle et moi. Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Sam.

" Pendant la mission. Une embuscade, des terroristes ... l'un d'eux a voulu tuer le colonel et elle s'est interposée. Elle a reçut la balle en pleine poitrine." raconta Jean.

" Mon dieu ! Pauvre Roy ... il tenait à elle en plus."

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain. Roy retint à grand peine des hurlements de désespoir. Mais les larmes inondaient littéralement son visage.

" Quelle tristesse ! Il est dans un état." fit Jean, encadrée par sa petite amie et son frère.

" Je le comprends tu sais. Si jamais je te perdais toi ou Kain je deviendrais dingue." répondit Sam.

Kain et Jean la regardèrent tendrement, et Jean la serra contre lui. Les soldats venus assister à la cérémonie s'en allèrent. Seuls Roy, Kain, Jean et Sam restèrent.

" Rah je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un dans cet état-là." fit Samantha en se libérant de l'étreinte de Jean.

Elle rejoignit le colonel, tombé à genoux devant la tombe de sa subordonnée, et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

" Pardon Riza ... ma chérie pardon ! Je t'aime." gémissait-il.

Samantha le releva, et le ramena chez lui aidée par son frère et son petit ami.

" On ne devrait pas le laisser tout seul. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise." dit Havoc.

" A ce point ?" fit Samantha.

" Oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait failli se suicider après un drame de ce genre une fois."

Le soir venu, Roy retourna au cimetière. Armé et d'une pelle, il avançait parmi les tombes. Il s'arrêta devant celle de Riza. Les larmes revinrent aussitôt.

" D'abord Maes ... et puis toi ... suis-je donc condamné à voir mourir tous ceux que j'aime ? Est-ce mon châtiment pour mes crimes ?" dit-il.

Après un long moment, il prit la pelle à deux mains.

" Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai réalisé trop tard ce que je ressentais pour toi. Riza mon amour il faut que tu revienne."

Il savait comment faire, il savait que le prix à payer serait très lourd, mais peu importe. Roy était prêt à donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Il inspira, et s'apprêta à creuser.

" Non colonel ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez." fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

" Miss Fuery ?"

" Oui. Vous n'allez pas faire ça. Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas, que Riza elle-même ne voudrait pas ça. Ce serait l'insulter." continua Samantha.

Roy baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison.

" Comment avez-vous su que je serais là ?" demanda-t-il.

" Les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils avaient peur que vous ne fassiez une bêtise. Et ils avaient raison. Moi, j'ai fait confiance à mon intuition féminine et suis venue ici. Je ne suis pas une pro de l'alchimie, mais je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas et qu'on ne peut pas faire. Ressusciter les morts en fait partie. Chaque vie est unique et précieuse, c'est pour cette raison qu'aucune ne peut en remplacer une autre." répondit-elle.

" Je crois que vous avez raison. J'allais faire une erreur monumentale. Encore une erreur."

" Vous vous voulez venir à la maison ce soir ? Jean ne va pas tarder à rentrer, mais je pense qu'il sera content de vous voir. Il s'inquiète pour vous aussi." reprit-elle.

Roy la regarda un moment sas rien dire.

" Volontiers."

Samantha sourit, et le conduisit à sa voiture. C'était une mission classique en apparence. Pourtant s'ils avaient su ... mais on ne peut prévoir l'avenir. Malheureusement.


	2. Le temps nous aidera

**Bien ! Voyons voir si il y a un début d'espoir avec ce chapitre. Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews. Mais je vous en prie, continuez.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, tous pareils pour Roy. Riza lui manquait terriblement. Quelque fois il avait l'impression d'entendre le déclic d'un cran de sûreté, et il tournait la tête comme s'il espérait voir son lieutenant pointer son arme sur lui.

Mais son bureau était vide. Elle n'était pas là, elle ne reviendrait plus. Et il devrait s'y faire. Pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir il se plongeait dans le travail. Hélas, la réalité lui sautait toujours aux yeux trop rapidement.

Roy ne voyait plus aucune fille depuis le décès du lieutenant, il y a quelques semaines. Son coeur appartenait à Riza, et la mort n' y changeait rien.

" _Fallait-il qu'elle m'aime pour rester là avec moi tous les soirs. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?_" pensa-t-il en regardant le bureau vide.

Il s'en voulait à mort ( _Ndla : euh _) de ne pas avoir admis ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maintenant il s'en mordait cruellement les doigts et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Les fois où la culpabilité était trop forte il envisageait de se supprimer, pensant ainsi aller la rejoindre. Mais ses subordonnés, pressentant ce geste depuis le drame, le surveillaient constamment. Et quand Mustang parvenait à s'éloigner d'eux pour un moment, il trouvait Samantha sur sa route.

Elle aussi ne le lâchait pas. C'est encore elle qui le retint ce soir, quand il essaya de se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Roy avait sauté, et avait cru entendre quelque chose claquer. Le fouet de la jeune femme, dont la lanière était venue s'enrouler autour de son mollet.

" Lâchez-moi ! Je veux la rejoindre, je ne supporte plus son absence !" criait Roy la tête en bas.

Samantha avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas être entraînée par sa chute. Elle parvint à le ramener non sans mal sur la terre ferme. Et comme à chaque fois que Roy faisait une tentative de suicide elle le frappait.

" Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas en finir ?" lança-t-il après un coup de poing qui l' avait envoyé au tapis.

" Parce que vous n' y gagnerez rien ! Vous avez encore des personnes qui vous aime ! Vos collègues, certainement une famille ! Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont interprêter votre geste !" répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Encore une fois, il éclata en sanglots, encore fois elle fut là pour le consoler et le ramener. Jean trouva encore une fois le colonel chez elle en allant la voir. Il soupira en comprenant que dans ces cas-là, Roy avait encore tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et qu'elle l'avait sauvé une fois de plus. Et qu'elle préférait l'avoir à l'oeil le temps qu'il se calme. Havoc s'avança.

" Colonel. Je suis content de vous voir encore en vie." dit-il.

Roy lui lança un regard morne. Après quoi, il alla voir sa petite amie.

" Heureusement que tu es là ma chérie. Les gars et moi on ne sait pas comment te remercier de nous aider à le surveiller. Il arrive toujours à se débarrasser de nous à un moment ou à un autre. Si tu n'étais pas là, il serait mort depuis longtemps." dit Havoc en la serrant contre lui.

" Ce n'est rien. Ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. En tout cas ça ne peut plus durer, il faut faire quelque chose. Sans quoi il va vraiment finir par arriver à se tuer." répondit-elle.

" Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Seul le temps peut l'aider."

Sam se sépara de lui, et alla apporter un chocolat chaud à Roy.

" J'en veux pas." grommela-t-il.

" Oh si ! Vous allez le boire sinon je vous cogne dessus, c'est compris ?" répliqua Samantha en montrant son poing.

Roy grogna, et prit la tasse. Il ne lui en voulait pas de s'occuper de lui comme ça. Quand il était calme, il la remerciait bien volontiers. Jean avait de la chance d'avoir une copine comme elle. Sam revint près de son petit ami qui se tenait sur le seuil.

" Il faut que je te parle." dit-elle.

Il la suivit à la cuisine.

" Je t'écoute mon amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" dit Jean en prenant une pomme.

" Kain et moi on va devoir s'absenter ce week-end. Je ne pourrais pas le surveiller. Toi et les gars allez devoir vous arranger pour l'avoir avec vous en permanence." annonça-t-elle.

" Hon-hon. Je le prendrais chez moi. Mais toi et ton fragin, vous allez où ?"

" Voir nos parents. Ca fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu. On a programmé ça cette semaine. Je sais que ça tombe mal, mais nous ne pouvions pas dire non à nos parents."

" Ne t'excuse pas, p'tit coeur. Tu ne va pas passer toute ta vie derrière Mustang non plus. On peut très bien prendre le relais." répondit Jean en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

Sam sourit et vint se blottir contre lui.

" Je te remercie mon bébé." soupira-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis allèrent rejoindre Roy au salon. Il avait fini sa tasse.

" Je vais rentrer." dit-il.

" Oh que non. Vous restez là." répondit Sam.

" Je ne veux pas m'imposer, et vous préférez sûrement passer la soirée en tête-à-tête."

Samantha fit craquer ses doigts, geste qui chez elle disait qu'elle n'admettait aucune discussion. Depuis le temps, Mustang avait appris à ne pas argumenter à ce moment-là. Il savait qu'elle était de taille à lutter contre lui. Parfois elle lui rappelait Riza qui le menaçait elle aussi pour qu'il fasse son travail. Roy soupira et laissa tomber sa veste.

" Bien ! Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai le dîner à préparer."

Elle laissa les hommes entre eux.

" C'est vraiment une fille bien que vous avez là, Havoc." dit Roy.

" Ouais elle est géniale. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime comme un fou." sourit Jean.

" Je vous comprends. Je lui dois la vie plus d'une fois ces dernières semaines."

" C'est sûr. Au fait, vous venez chez moi ce week-end. Et n'essayez pas de dire non, autrement je le répète à Sam et vous savez comme elle est." avertit Jean.

Roy eut une moue expressive et hocha la tête.

Dans la cuisine, Samantha réfléchissait :

" _Ce n'est pas possible. On peut sûrement faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_ _Jean a raison, seul le temps pourrait l'aider à s'en remettre. Le temps ..._"

Elle éteignit le gaz et servit la viande.

" Le temps ... MAIS OUI C' EST CA !"s'exclama-t-elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?" demanda Jean en entrant dans la cuisine.

" Oh euuuh ... j'ai eu une petite idée." répondit Sam avec un sourire légèrement embarrassé.

" Et peut-on savoir ?" reprit Jean en s'asseyant.

" Vous verrez ce week-end. Si je trouve ce que je cherche, l' histoire pourrait bien changer."

Roy et Jean se regardèrent. Samantha s'assit à son tour, et commença à manger.

Le lieutenant Havoc accueillit le colonel chez lui le vendredi soir. Il lui montra où il allait dormir : son canapé transformé en lit.

" Merci encore de votre gentillesse lieutenant." fot Roy.

" De rien. Mais remerciez plutôt Samantha."

" J'y penserais."

* * *

De leur côté, Kain et sa soeur préparaient leur affaires pour aller chez leur parents, dans une autre ville.

" J'espère vivement que maman n'a pas jeté toutes mes affaires. Il y en a une que je dois absolument récupérer." dit Smantha.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" interrogea Kain en pliant un pantalon.

" Un cadeau que m'a fait un ami, et qui pourrait sûrement nous aider dans ce que le colonel traverse." répondit-elle.

Kain la regarda, attendant la suite.

" Je t'expliquerais tout quand je l'aurais entre les mains. Inutile d'avoir de faux-espoirs."

Sachant qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, Kain continua à faire sa valise.

Ils partirent le lendemain de bonne heure. Sam conduisait. Le voyage dura trois heures. Ils arrivèrent chez leur parents vers 9h00. Leur mère sortit de la maison et traversa le jardin pour les accueillir.

" Kain, Sam ! Mes chéris !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mme Fuery serra ses enfants contre elle.

" Maman ! Tu es rayonnante." dit Sam.

" Ca c'est vrai, tu rajeunis dis donc." ajouta Kain.

" Oh vous me flattez ! Allez venez vite !"

Elle les prit par la main et les amena dedans. Leur père les accueillit au salon. Si Kain était le portrait craché de sa mère, Samantha était celui de son père. Lui, Patrick Fuery était un homme vigoureux et jovial, la mère, Lena, une dame chaleureuse et aimante.

" Alors ! Racontez-nous tout ! Vous avez dû en vivre des aventures tous les deux." fit Lena.

" Oh eh bien ... par où commencer ?" fit Kain.

" Tu travaille toujours sous les ordres du célèbre Flame Alchemist ? Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Patrick.

" Oui, je suis un de ses subordonnés. Mais il va mal en ce moment. Nos avons perdu un lieutenant, qui était très proche de lui." révéla Kain.

" Oh le pauvre !" compatit la mère.

" A ce propos maman, tu as conservé les objets que j'ai ramené ici ?" demanda Sam.

" Oui bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas jeter les affaires de ma célèbre fille !" répondit Lena des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les enfants eurent une grosse goutte derrière la tête, tandis que Patrick levait les yeux au ciel.

" Hm ... je te remercie maman." fit sa fille.

" Et toi ma puce, la dernière fois qu'on t'as eu au téléphone tu as dit avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Il est correct ce garçon ?" demanda Patrick.

" Oui, c'est un des collègues de Kainou. Il est lieutenant et s'appelle Jean Havoc."

" Il est très amoureux d'elle, je peux répondre de lui." ajouta Kain.

Samantha remercia mentalement son petit frère pour ne pas avoir dit qu'avant de la rencontrer Havoc était un coureur de jupons. Mais contrairement à Roy c'était plus par malchance qu'il coursait les filles. Leurs parents les laissèrent ensuite s'installer dans leur chambres respectives.

" Ca alors ! Rien a changé. Tout est comme quand je suis partit." fit Kain en entrant dans la sienne.

Il rangea ses affaires, puis alla voir sa soeur.

" T'as vu ? Tout est pareil !" sourit-elle en montrant sa chambre.

" Ouais ! Même les photos n'ont pas bougé. Et c'est nickel, pas un grain de poussière." ajouta Kain en entrant.

" Tu connais maman. Avec elle la poussière n'existe pas."

" Tu m'étonne ! Quand j'étais petit je croyais que c'était un monstre, vu la façon dont maman en parlait !"

Samantha pouffa de rire :

" Oh oui ! Une fois en pleine nuit tu es venu me réveiller parce que tu croyais que le monstre poussière se cachait dans ta chambre ! "

Kain rit en s'en rappelant. Le frère et la soeur allèrent ensuite au grenier. Les objets qu'ils y trouvaient leur rappelaient une foule de souvenir.

" Oh regarde cete photo je l'adore ! C'était la veille de ton départ pour l'armée. Tu n'avais que 19 ans à cette époque." fit Samantha en tenant une photo.

Kain s'approcha. On le voyait en uniforme, et sa soeur derrière lui tirait les joues. L'expression de Kain était comique. Il sourit.

" Hé regarde ! Tu souviens de ça ? C'était ta poupée préférée." continua Kain en tenant une poupée de chiffon.

" Ouais, parce que c'est toi qui me l'as offert Kainou."

Ils se sourirent. Kain et Sam avaient toujours été très proches, inséparables même. La jeune femme trouva une caisse contenant des objets ramenés de ses expéditions, avant que le musée Dooley ne l'engage. En farfouillant dedans, elle en extraya un médaillon.

" Oh trop génial je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Kain.

" Ce médaillon. C'est un alchimiste très particulier qui me l'a offert. Je lui avais sauvé la peau, et celle de sa femme enceinte. Il m'a dit de le conserver précieusement, un jour je pourrais en avoir besoin." expliqua-t-elle.

Kain la rejoignit à quatre pattes et observa le médaillon. C'était un cercle en or gravé. Le symbole représentait la marque des alchimistes plus un autre symbole qu'il ne connaissait pas.

" C'est quoi ce signe ?" demanda-t-il en le montrant.

" Ca ? C'est sa marque personnelle." répondit Sam.

" Pourquoi tu voulais le trouver au fait ?"

Sam se tourna vers lui :

" Parce que c'est la preuve d'une créance. Celui qui m'a offert ce médaillon est un alchimsite très particulier, qui a un immense pouvoir, très rare. Il maîtrise le temps." commença-t-elle.

" Je vois. Mais quel est le rapport avec le colonel ? Tu m'a dit que ça pourrait l'aider." reprit son petit frère.

" Oui. Figure-toi que le possesseur de ce médaillon peut demander une faveur au maître du temps. J'ai pensé que si je présentais Mustang au Time Alchemist, il pourrait lui demander de retourner dans le temps pour éviter que Riza ne soit tuée."

Kain ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que ceux d'une chouette.

" C'est possible ça ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Pour lui oui. C'est le maître du temps, il peut sen servir comme il veut. Nous avons là le moyen de changer l' histoire Kain. On ne va pas laisser passer ça."

Kain resta silencieux et garda les yeux sur le médaillon.

" Mais comment savoir si cet alchimiste existe toujours ?" interrogea Kain.

" Oh il est encore vivant je suis sûre. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi quand je l'ai rencontré. Par contre, c'est pour se rendre chez lui qu'on va rire."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce qu'il habites dans les montagnes Shandariennes."

" Si je me souviens de tes histoires là-dessus, Shandar est une contrée dangereuse." se rappela Kain.

" Oui. Je parlerais de tout ça à Mustang en rentrant lundi. Le temps nous aidera."


	3. L'espoir revient

**Bon, finalement je l'ai fini plutôt que prévu. Alors, de quoi Samantha veut-elle parler au colonel ?**

* * *

Kain et Samantha quittèrent leur parents vers 20h00. Ils rentrèrent donc assez tard. Quand le sergent revint au Q.G, il alla droit vers son colonel qui arrivait avec Havoc.

" Colonel !" appela-t-il.

Roy se retourna. Kain fit le salut militaire avant de parler.

" Ma soeur veut vous voir d' urgence." annonça-t-il.

" Vraiment ? A quel sujet ?"

" Vous."

Roy fronça les sourcils, de même que Jean. Curieux, Roy n'avait rien fait de répréhensible pourtant.

" Très bien sergent, je viendrais la voir ce soir."

" Euh lieutenant ... vous aussi bien sûr." ajouta Kain à l'attention d'Havoc.

" Ah quand même ! J'ai eu peur qu'elle m'ait oublié." plaisanta-t-il.

Kain repartit transmettre l'information à sa soeur via le téléphone. Quand il arriva dans le bureau, Jean lui fit signe :

" Tu sais de quoi ta soeur veut parler avec le colonel ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui, j'en serais moi aussi. C'est une bonne nouvelle rassurez-vous." répondit Kain en s'asseyant.

" Hm hm."

" Vous êtes jaloux ?" sourit le sergent.

" Pas cette fois. Mais c'est vrai que je n'aime pas la savoir seule avec un homme. Enfin c'est différent cette fois. Il s'agit du colonel, et il est trop mal pour songer à courir après une fille." répondit Havoc.

Kain acquiesça. C'est vrai que Jean pouvait être très jaloux des fois. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Samantha. Pour une fois qu'il conservait une copine plus de deux semaines ... et Kain savait à quel point le lieutenant aimait sa soeur. Il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle.

* * *

Le soir venu, Kain conduisit Roy et Jean chez sa grande soeur.

" Entrez. Je parie que vous n'avez pas mangé." dit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

" Bien vu grande soeur." répondit Kain.

Sam les amena à la cuisine, et leur servit un repas.

" Alors, miss Fuery. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?" interrogea Roy.

" Je vous dirais tout après le repas. Ca devrait vous plaire. Mais je vais demander une chose avant."

" Laquelle ?"

" Appelez-moi par mon prénom. Ce miss Fuery fait trop solennel."

" Si vous voulez. Mais vous aussi appelez-moi par le mien"

Les garçons aidèrent leur hôtesse à débarrasser, et allèrent au salon. Sam tira une chaise, insistant pour qu'ils se mettent sur le canapé.

" Nous sommes allés chez nos parents ce week-end. J' y ai retrouvé quelque chose qui devrait résoudre votre problème,Roy." commença-t-elle.

Elle montra alors le médaillon, suspendu à une chaînette. La confusion se lit sur les visages de Jean et Roy.

" Ceci n'est pas un médaillon ordinaire. Il m'a été offert il y a cinq ans par un alchimiste qui possède un grand pouvoir. On l'appelait le Time Alchemist, le maître du temps. Par conséquent, il peut l'utiliser pour faire des choses inimaginables."

Point d'interrogation sur les figures des deux hommes. Sam jeta un regard à son frère pour qu'il continue l'explication.

" Ce médaillon signifie qu'il a une dette envers ma soeur. Comme elle lui a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de sa femme qui attendait un enfant, elle a droit à une faveur. C'est maintenant que ça vous concerne colonel." dit Kain.

" Moi ? Mais je ne le connais pas cet alchimiste." fit Roy.

" Naturellement, il est très peu connu. Cependant, sa maîtrise temporelle devrait nous permettre de ... retrouver le lieutenant." répondit Sam.

Elle le laissa assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Laisse-moi deviner ma biche. Ton idée serait d'aller le trouver pour qu'il fasse revivre Hawkeye." intervint Jean.

" Pas exactement. Il n'a pas ce pouvoir, comme tout le monde. En revanche, il peut nous renvoyer dans le passé afin d'empêcher la mort du lieutenant." corrigea Sam.

" Il peut vraiment faire ça ?" interrogea Roy.

" Pour autant que je sache ce serait dans ses cordes. Et c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que d'essayer une transmutation humaine."

" Ce serait fantastique. Où vit-il ?" reprit Roy.

" C'est là le hic. Il habite dans les montagnes Shandariennes." répondit Kain.

" Oulà ! Mais c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un coin tranquille ! Y' a la guerre là-bas. Il aurait pu choisir un petit village." fit Jean.

" Au contraire, c'est là un choix intelligent. Sachant que le pays de Shandar est dangereux, n'est pas qui veut qui peut aller le trouver. Ca évite que des gens mal intentionnés ne l'obligent à se servir de son alchimie." contredit Sam.

" Si je comprends bien, vous envisagez d'aller là-bas pour lui rappeler que vous avez une créance envers lui, et ainsi pouvoir empêcher la mort de Riza." résuma Roy en se penchant.

" Plus ou moins. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est que _vous_ lui demandiez de vous renvoyer dans le passé au moment du drame, pour que vous corrigiez l'histoire." compléta Sam.

" C'est une idée ... et en théorie elle est réalisable."

" Il va de soi que je vous servirais de guide. Kain nous suivra également. Et toi mon chéri ?" demanda Sam en regardant Jean.

" Evidemment que je te suis ! Hors de question que je laisse ma p'tite copine crapahuter dans un coin aussi dangereux." répondit Havoc en croisant les bras.

Samantha sourit. Lui qui avait lu le récit biographique qui retraçait quelques unes de ses frasques, il savait bien que le danger lui était familier.

" Parfait ! Nous partirons dès que possible. Je vous laisse vous dépatouiller avec votre administration." conclut-elle.

" Je m'en charge. Ca prendra quelques jours par contre." répondit Roy.

" Tant mieux, je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches. Pourrais-je avoir accès à la bibliothèque de Central, à titre exceptionnel ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui j'en fais mon affaire."

" Kain, Jean si vous pouviez vous occuper des réservations et des visas ..."

" Sans problème trésor." acquiesça Jean.

" Bien. Mais je vous préviens : ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Les montagnes Shandariennes recèlent des dangers que vous n'imaginez pas." avertit Sam.

" Personnellement je ne reculerais pas." répondit Roy, le regard déterminé.

" Je savais que ça vous remonterais le moral." sourit Samantha.

" Oui, l'espoir revient. Grâce à vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi." répondit Roy en lui rendant son sourire.

" Attendez qu'on soit devant le Time Alchemist avant de me dire merci. Je n'ai aucune garantie à vous offrir concernant la réussite de cette mission."

" Je sais. Mais à mon tour de vous avertir : je ne renoncerais pas tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie en moi. Je suis prêt à tout pour retrouver Riza."

" J'en attendais pas moins de vous Roy. "

Il se leva en même temps que le lieutenant Havoc et Kain pour prendre congé.

Samantha retint Jean quand il passa près d'elle, et le plaqua contre elle :

" Où est-ce que tu vas toi ?" dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Jean l'embrassa, et ils accomagnèrent leurs invités à la porte.

" Je vous tiendrais au courant pour l'évolution de notre affaire." dit Mustang dehors.

" Entendu. Rentrez bien."

Kain raccompagna le colonel chez lui. Ce dernier se sentait mieux après cette soirée. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir de revenir en arrière, de protéger une personne qui lui était chère. Samantha lui offrait la possibilité de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis la guerre d' Ishbal : empêcher une atrocité de se produire.

Et il était prêt à tout donner pour ça.

* * *

" Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, mon amour." fit Jean avant d'embrasser Sam dans le cou.

" Je suis une femme pleine de surprises, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?" répondit-elle.

" Mais si. C'est une des choses qui fait que je t'aime."

" Et c'est quoi le reste ?"

" Eh bien ... tu es une femme magnifique, forte, surprenante, adorable, et tu as une coeur en or. Tu n' hésite pas à venir en aide à quelqu'un que tu connais à peine, comme le colonel." énuméra Jean.

Sam sourit, et l'embrassa. Bien qu'elle sorte avec le lieutenant depuis trois mois, elle avait rarement vu le colonel. Ils allèrent se préparer pour dormir.

" Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit à aller dans ces montagnes ?" questionna Jean.

" Des fouilles archéologiques. Malgré les tensions du pays, il renferme des trésors. J'ai rencontré le Time Alchemist quand ce dernier a conduit sa femme à l'hôpital. Ils se sont fait attaqués durant le retour. Leurs agresseurs ont cru qu'ils appartenaient au camp ennemi et ont tenté de les pousser dans le vide. Je suis intervenue à ce moment-là." raconta Samantha.

" Je vois. Et pour te remercier il t'a offert le médaillon."

" Oui. En disant qu'un jour il me serait utile. Il avait raison."

" Comment le savait-il ?"

" Je suppose qu'il a dû le voir dans l'avenir. Tu me fais penser qu'il sait peut-être qu'on va venir le voir." fit Sam.

" Tu crois qu'il sait pourquoi ?" reprit Jean.

" Possible. Bon, tu éteins la lumière ?"

Il tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet, et serra ensuite sa petite amie contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jean retouva Kain et Roy au bureau. Il trouva le colonel changé. Ce dernier n'avait plus son air triste, mais plutôt une expression déterminée. Dans ses yeux de braise brillaient une flamme qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au colonel ? Je lui trouve un drôle d'air." fit Breda.

" Oui, on le dirait prêt au combat." ajouta Falman.

" _Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire les gars_." pensa Havoc.

" Disons que l'espoir est revenu." fit Kain.

" L'espoir ? L'espoir de quoi ?" releva Breda.

" Demandez-lui."

" Tout va bien colonel ?" lança Falman.

" Oui sous-lieutenant. Pourquoi cette question ?" répondit Mustang.

" Je vous trouve ... changé."

" On peut dire ça. Je dois vous dire que le lieutenant Havoc, le sergent Fuery et moi-même allons prochainement devoir nous absenter."

" Vous partez en mission ?" interrogea Breda.

" Tout à fait. Une mission relativement risquée."

Falman et Breda se regardèrent, et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ils auraient bien voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais si le colonel ne souhaitait pas leur en faire part, ils n' insistèrent pas.


	4. En route pour Shandar

Kain informa sa soeur qu'elle pouvait avoir accès à la bibliothèque de Central, ordinairement réservée aux alchimistes d' Etat. Elle s'y rendit donc, et tenta de trouver un livre traitant de l'alchimie du temps.

" Ah voilà. Et évidemment pas d'échelle. Les livres sont deux fois trop hauts, mais pourquoi mettrait-on une échelle ?" dit-elle en regardant vers une étagère.

Samantha déroula son fouet, recula un peu et envoya la lanière claquer sur un livre. Celui-ci tomba. La jeune femme rangea son arme, et ramassa le bouquin.

" Voyons ... _alchimie très ancienne, très peu de pratiquants connu à ce jour ... on ignore si il en existe encore à l'heure actuelle._ Mais si il y en a un."

Elle parcourut brièvement le livre, puis alla demander s'il y a avait une échelle.

" Elle est juste là." répondit une bibliothécaire.

" Merci."

Les deux personnes en charge de la bibliothèque se demandait bien qui elle était pour avoir obtenu une autorisation à titre exceptionnel.

" Tu crois que c'est la dernière conquête de Mustang ?" demanda l'une d'entre elles.

" Possible ... pourtant il ne les amène jamais au Q.G. Non en y réfléchissant non ce ne doit pas être sa copine. Et t'as vu elle a un fouet accroché à la ceinture."

" Ouais, elle doit être assez caractérielle."

Samantha rangea le livre sur l'alchimie du temps, et chercha dans les manuels de géographie.

" _Je pense que ma carte n'est plus à jour_." se dit-elle en étalant sa carte et en ouvrant un livre.

Elle compara les deux documents, rectifia sa carte, et chercha des comptes-rendus sur l'état politique du pays de Shandar actuel. Cette contrée était en conflit depuis dix ans. Samantha devait établir l'itinéraire le plus sûr pour eux.

Les garçons la retrouvèrent en fin de matinée.

" Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?" demanda Jean.

" Pour le trajet oui. Cet après-midi je vais aller chercher un peu de matériel. Est-ce que vous avez de tenues de marche ?"

" Oui, ainsi que des sacs de couchages et des tentes." répondit Roy.

" Très bien. Tâchez de vous procurer des armes aussi. Je me charge du reste."

" Entendu." fit Kain.

" Et concernant les papiers ?"

" Je m'en occupe, ce sera prêt dans deux jours, comme notre motif." répondit Jean.

Samantha hocha la tête. Roy remarqua qu'elle portait le médaillon du Time Alchemist. Il avait du mal à croire que la solution était là, que ce bijou allait lui permettre de retrouver Riza. Les soldats quittèrent la jeune femme pour retourner à la caserne.

Le départ eu lieu deux jours après. Jean passa prendre sa petite amie, et ils se rendirent à la gare. Ils se répartirent les affaires, et embarquèrent. Le voyage jusqu'à Shandar serait très long : pas moins de trois jours de train et deux jours dans la jungle du Rayan. Après quoi, ils devraient traverser le Shandar et escalader les montagnes. Si ce n'était pour Riza, Roy se serait plaint à longueur de temps. Mais il ne dit rien, concentré sur le but à atteindre. Havoc avait emporté le livre racontant les aventures de sa petite amie, qu'il avait acheté avant de partir. Un barman le lui avait prêté avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle, mais Jean adorait ce livre. Il demanda des précisions à l' héroïne de ce récit biographique.

Elle accepta volontiers, les régalant d'anecdotes drôles ou encore effrayantes.

Roy lui demanda ensuite ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir chasseuse de trésors.

" J'ai toujours adoré l'histoire. Je dévorais des tonnes de livres sur le sujet, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à devenir archéologue. La chasse au trésor est venue un peu plus tard." expliqua Samantha.

" Elle était née pour ça. Quand petits on jouait à la chasse au trésor c'était toujours elle qui les trouvait." ajouta Kain.

" Et vos parents ils en pensent quoi ?" reprit Roy.

" Oh ils sont fiers de leurs enfants. Notre mère surtout."

" Oui, c'en est embarrassant parfois. Elle trouve très honorifique le fait de travailler sous vos ordres." révéla Kain.

" Vraiment ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oh oui ! C'est comme si j'étais au meilleur poste qui soit."

Roy eut un sourire en coin. Jean sortit une cigarette et des allumettes. Sam lui ôta sa clope du bec.

" Tu n'a pas l'intention de nous enfumer au moins ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non amour de mon coeur. Je comptais ouvrir la fenêtre." répondit Jean en reprenant son bien.

Il alluma la cigarette, et ouvrit effectivement la fenêtre.

" Dis soeurette, si tu nous racontais la fois où tu as poursuivi une bande contrebandiers dans la jungle Laonique ?" demanda Kain.

" Encore ? Mais tu la connais par coeur celle-là." fit Samantha.

" Oui mais je m'en lasse pas."

" Ca vous tente vous autres ?" demanda la jeune fille.

" Pourquoi pas." sourit Roy.

Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas sourit. Cela les étonna tous. Samantha se lança alors dans un récit pour le moins captivant. Les garçons l'écoutaient bouche bée. Même Kain, qui pourtant connaissait l'affaire, était suspendu à ses lèvres.

" Et vous êtes arrivée à vous débarrasser de ce crocodile toute seule ?" fit Roy.

" Je suis juste parvenu à lui coincer un bâton dans la bouche. C'est mon guide à l'époque qui l'a abattu." répondit Samantha.

Le récit les occupa jusqu'au premier arrêt.

" Eh ben ma puce ! Tu m'a l'air d'avoir une vie bien excitante." commenta Havoc.

" Je n'ai pas à me plaindre en effet. Surtout depuis que je fréquente un militaire." sourit-elle en le prenant par la taille.

La première escale leur permit de se dégourdir les jambes. Samantha alla acheter quelques livres et friandises.

" Oh j'adore ces bonbons !" fit Jean en découvrant ce qu'elle avait pris.

" Je sais ! C'est pur ça que je les ai pris."

Jean l'embrassa, puis ils regagnèrent le train. Roy avait emporté un jeu d'échecs et proposa une partie. Kain accepta. Le colonel découvrit que le sergent jouait plutôt bien. Néanmoins il emporta la partie.

" Une partie Sam ?" demanda Roy.

" Volontiers, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué."

Une demi-heure plus tard ...

" Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas joué depuis longtemps vous m'avez bien

eu." fit Roy.

Le soir venu, ils dormirent dans une petite auberge de village, avant de repartir le lendemain à la première heure. Trois jours plus tars, ils arrivaient au Rayan.

" Maintenant, on va devoir traverser la jungle. On va se trouver un véhicule." annonça Samantha.

" Ooouuuuaaaaaah !" Oh j'ai mal partout !" gémit Jean en s'étirant.

" Et moi donc ! On pourrait pas aller se reposer avant ?" demanda Kain.

" Si bien sûr." répondit Samantha.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les garçons s'écroulèrent sur leur lit. Sam logeait avec son petit ami.

" Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces voyages. T'as l'air en pleine forme." dit-il depuis le lit.

" L' habitude, je vais dormir un peu avant d'aller louer une voiture." répondit-elle en venant s'allonger à côté de lui.

" En tout cas la chaleur est étouffante ici."

Lorsque le lieutenant se réveilla deux heures plus tard, sa petite amie n'était plus là. Il sortit de sa chambre, et descendit. Kain était dehors, adossé à une voiture.

Sam était juchée sur le capot.

" Je vois qu'on va pouvoir partir." dit-il.

" Demain matin. Roy dort encore ?" demanda Samantha.

" Je crois."

" Non il arrive." fit Kain.

Jean se retourna pour voir arriver son supérieur.

" Eh bien vous ne traînez pas !" dit-il en découvrant la voiture.

" Non c'est pas dans mes habitudes. On va déjeuner ?" répondit Sam en descendant du capot.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant dont la terrasse était recouverte d'un toit en paille. Les garçons firent une drôle de tête en découvrant la carte.

" Rassure-moi, tu parle toujours le rayannais ? demanda Kain à s a soeur.

" Bien sûr. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous voulez."

" Encore faut-il qu'on comprenne." répondit Jean.

" T'inquiètes bébé, je vais traduire." reprit Sam.

Ce fut elle qui passa la commande. Les garçons trouvèrent la cuisine excellente.

" Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de meilleur." décréta Jean.

" T'as de la chance, ma soeur sait faire la cuisine rayannaise." annonça Kain.

" C'est vrai ?" sourit Jean.

" Oui, on en a encore mangé chez nos parents le week-end dernier."

" Je vais finir par croire que tu ferais une épouse parfaite." fit Jean à sa petite amie.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Euh ... ça peut attendre ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

Jean pouffa de rire devant son expression un peu effrayée. Le jour suivant, elle vint les réveiller de bonne heure pour partir. Ils avaient pas mal de route à faire avant d'arriver dans la la jungle. Une fois à la lisière, ils laissèrent la voiture et s'enfonçèrent dans la végétation.

" On va sûrement rencontrer des membres de la tribu qui vivent ici." annonça Sam, en tête de file.

" Ces indigènes sont-ils hostiles ?" demanda Roy.

" Ceux-là non, c'est plutôt ceux de la tribu Mamek qui m'inquiète. Ils ont l'habitude de réduire les têtes de ceux qui osent s'aventurer sur leur territoire."

" Réduire les têtes ?" répétèrent Kain et Jean.

" Tout à fait. Elle devient aussi grosse que le poing."

Les garçons déglutirent. Espérons qu'ils ne les croiseront pas. Ils marchèrent durant toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Sam semblait infatiguable. Roy se faisait harceler par les moustiques.

" Ca me fait drôle de voir le colonel se flanquer des gifles à tout va." fit Jean à Kain.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant.

" Vous voulez de l'aide colonel ?" lança Jean.

" Non ... _zslaf ! ..._ merci. _Slap_." répondit Roy.

" Dommage." fit Jean à voix basse.

Kain pouffa de rire.Sam fit demi-tour, sortit un produit dont elle aspergea le colonel.

" Ca vous protègera des moustiques." dit-elle.

Puis elle repartit. Le soir venu, ils montèrent les tentes. Au milieu de la nuit, Sam se réveille en entendant un craquement. Elle écouta attentivement. Nouveau craquement. La jeune femme attrapa son fouet, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jean et écarta doucement le tissu de l'entrée de la tente. Elle perçut encore le craquement.

" _Ils sont plusieurs_."

Ele se décida à sortir. En se postant près d'un arbre elle entendit des chuchotements. Sam sentit des sueurs froides en reconnaissant la langue.

" _Merde ! Des Mameks." _se dit-elle.

Elle en compta trois. En les prenant par surprise elle avait une chance. Quand l'un d'eux passa près d'elle, la jeune femme le saisit et l'assomma. Des cris retentirent bientôt, réveillant les autres en sursaut.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe on nous attaque ?" fit Kain.

" Où est Samantha ?" demanda Jean.

" Par là si j'en juge par ces cris de rage." répondit Roy.

Jean entra dans la tente et attrapa un fusil. Kain fit de même tandis que Roy prenait ses gants et allumait des lampes. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Samantha jaillir d'un buisson.

" Chopez vos affaires et courez !" cria-t-elle.

" Mais ..." fit Kain.

" VITE !"

Ils lui obéirent. En sortant des tentes une flèche siffla, puis une autre.

" C'est quoi ce cirque ?" s'exclama Jean.

" Les Mameks !" répondit Sam en sautant par-dessu une racine.

" On a des armes on aurait pu les faires fuir." fit Roy.

" Oui sûrement, vous devez bien viser dans le noir. Et croyez-moi ils sont assez nombreux pour nous avoir."

Ils entendirent les indigènes derrières eux pendant un bon moment. Tout à coup, ils arrivèrent devant une chute d'eau.

" Et maintenant ?" interrogea Kain.

Sam sortit une corde, la leur passa autour de la taille et sauta. Les soldats furent entrainés par sa chute. L'eau était glacée, et le courant les entraînait. Puis au bout d' interminables minutes ils repirent pieds. Samantha les tirait vers la rive.

Chacun resta à genoux ou assit, récupérant son souffle.

" Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Sam.

" Ouais. Heureusement que tu nous a attaché." souffla Jean.

" On l'a échappé belle. On va dormir là, demain on sèchera nos affaires et on continuera notre route." reprit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de la rive.

" Venez, il vaut mieux dormir à l'étage." dit-elle.

Ils grimpèrent comme ils purent dans un arbre, et s'attachèrent aux branches pour ne pas tomber durant leur sommeil. Ensuite, ils essayèrent de s'endormir.


	5. Combat d'amour

**Bien. On suit toujours notre quatuor par monts et par vaux. Cette fois, ils vont devoir faire face à une émtion qui peut conduire au pire parfois. Pas toujours, heureusement. N'est-ce pas Sam ?**

* * *

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Roy. Il s'étira. Cette nuit sur sur un arbre avait été franchement inconfortable. Il jeta un oeil aux autres. Jean et Kain se réveillaient eux aussi. En revanche, Samantha n'était plus là. L'odeur d'une viande grillée attira leur attention au pied de l'arbre. Elle était là, en train de faire cuire quelque chose. Les hommes descendirent.

" Tu as trouvé de quoi manger ?" fit Kain.

" Oui. C'est prêt d'ailleurs." répondit-elle en leur tendant des brochettes.

Ce qui ressemblait à de la viande était alternée avec des fruits.

" Mmm ! Pas mauvais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" questionna Jean.

" Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?" répondit Sam.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête.

" C'est du python avec différentes baies."

" Tu rigole ?" dit Kain.

" J'ai l'air de rigoler ?"

Ils contemplèrent leur brochette. Du serpent ... ils mangeaient un serpent.

" Je dois avouer ... que c'est plutôt bon." dit Roy.

" Ouais. Mais si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je boufferais ce genre de ver..." ajouta Jean avant de mordre à nouveau dedans.

" Mais comment avez-vous fait pour l'attraper toute seule ?" interrogea Roy.

" Par surprise et avec un bon fusil."

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Samantha avait déjà mis quelques affaires à sécher au-dessus d'un feu. Roy récupéra ainsi ses gants tout secs, Kain un pantalon et Jean un t-shirt kaki militaire.

" Dès qu'on pourra on se mettra en route. Nous arriverons dans un village d'ici deux ou trois heures. On pourra s'y réapprovisionner." annonça Samantha.

Lors de leur fuite ils avaient en effet dû sacrifier les tentes et le sac de nourriture.

Le groupe put enfin se changer, et se remirent en marche. Samantha leur frayait un passage parmi les lianes et les plantes hautes, et regardait souvent en l'air. Ce qui intrigua les soldats.

" Pourquoi levez-vous la tête comme ça ?" questionna Roy.

" Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas un serpent prêt à nous tomber dessus."

Du coup, eux aussi regardèrent en haut. Vers la fin de la matinée ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un village. Un individu armé d'une lance atterit devant eux.

" _Meya Tani. Miri shiva noko ? _" fit Samantha.

Le type sourit, et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il lança un appel vers le village. Plusieurs habitants vinrent accueillir le groupe. Tous étaient particulièrement contents de voir Samantha. Les femmes lui serraient les mains, les enfants l'entouraient. Seuls les hommes semblaient garder leur calme, en dépit de leur sourire en la voyant passer.

" Eh bien ! Ils ont l'air ravi de la voir." fit Roy.

" Oui, ça facilitera les choses." dit Jean.

Soudain, un type aux cheveux châtains sortit d'une des cases devant eux.

" Samantha Fuery ! Pour une surprise, c'en est une !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Porfesseur Sybellus ! Comment va ?" sourit Sam.

Elle quitta le groupe de femmes et d'enfants, pour aller étreindre l'homme.

" Tu t'es mis à la mode locale ?" reprit-elle.

" Eh oui ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ramène dans le coin ?"

" Je vais à Shandar. Dans les montagnes pour être précise."

" Oh je vois. Le Time Alchemist c'est ça ?"

" Bien vu. Je suis avec des amis."

Samantha revint vers les trois soldats avec le professeur.

" Les amis, je vous présente le professeur Nigel Sybellus. Il vit chez les Bambales depuis cinq ans." annonça-t-elle.

" L'explorateur ?" dit Kain.

" Lui-même jeune homme." répondit Nigel.

" Nigel, voici mon petit frère Kain, mon petit ami Jean Havoc et le colonel Roy Mustang."

Il serra la main de chacun des garçons.

" Enchanté." dit-il.

" Nous aussi." répondit Jean.

" Dis donc, c'est Naromé qui va être content de te revoir." reprit Nigel.

" Ah oui ?" répondit Samantha.

" Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que le pauvre garçon est ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Sam soupira :

" J'aurais pourtant cru que ça lui serait passé."

Nigel haussa les épaules.

" Tiens, quand on parle du loup ..." dit-il.

Sur leur gauche arrivait un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Il s'arrêta en apercevant Samantha, puis son visage s'illumina de joie.

" Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce type la regarde." fit Jean.

Le jeune hommes'approcha pour saluer Sam. Elle lui rendit son salut, et présenta les autres.

" Mais au fait, vous voyagez bien léger pour aller jusqu'au Shandar." remarqua Nigel.

" Eh ben t'iras réclamer nos affaires aux Mameks." fit Sam.

" Ah d'accord. Je vais demander aux villageois s'ils ont de quoi vous dépanner. La case où tu étais est toujours là au fait. Là-bas."

" Ok merci."

Samantha entraîna ses amis pendant que Nigel parlait aux villageois. Elle fit entrer les trois hommes dans une case où ils pourraient facilement loger à quatre.

" On restera sûrement ici quelques jours, le temps qu'ils rassemblent ce dont on a besoin." prévint Samantha.

Jean vint la voir.

" C'est qui exactement ce Naromé ?" demanda-t-il.

" Une connaissance."

" Ah bon ? Pourtant d'après le professeur il a l'air d'être bien plus que ça."

" C'est de l'histoire ancienne mon chéri."

Havoc n'était pas du tout convaincu. Néanmoins il n'insista pas. Le soir les villageois firent une grande fête, avec des concours d'adresses, des chants, des danses.

" C'est entraînant leur musique." fit Kain qui remuait.

" N'est-ce pas ? On a envie de les suivre." fit Nigel avant de prendre un morceau de viande qu'une femme apportait.

Les villageois applaudirent la performance d'un des leurs. Jean émit une espèce de grognement.

" Qu'est-ce qu' il y a mon amour ?" interrogea Sam.

" Chaque fois que ce gamin fait un truc il regarde par ici."

Sam comprit qu'il parlait de Naromé. Connaissant le caractère de son homme, elle pressentit les ennuis et espéra pouvoir partir avant. Le jeune guerrier vint inviter Samantha à danser. Jean les regarda d'un oeil noir.

" Du calme lieutenant. On sera vite partis." fit Mustang.

" Pardon ?" fit Havoc.

" Ils ne font que danser."

" Je vous pas de quoi vous parlez."

Kain et Roy échangèrent un regard de connivence. La fête se termina tard. Nos amis furent les derniers levés au village. Naromé vint apporter des fleurs à Samantha.

" Ca c'est gentil. _Seïcha_." dit-elle.

Naromé sourit, et entama la conversation. Tout dun coup, le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Jean jetait un regard glacial à Naromé.

" Au revoir." dit-il à son adresse.

Samantha dit au jeune homme qu'il devait partir. Naromé rendit son regard noir à Havoc. Sam elle, attendit l'orage.

" Désolé d'avoir interrompu cette petite scène romantique." commença-t-il.

" Il n'y a rien de romantique, Jean. Ce ne sont que des fleurs, j'en ai reçut pas mal depuis hier."

" Mouais, et il manquait que les siennes. En tout cas qu'il ne s'avise pas de refaire ce qu'il a fait, s'il ne veut pas que je lui refasse le portrait."

" Chéri, je t'en prie ne fait pas de bêtise. On a besoin de leur aide."

Havoc ne répondit pas et rentra dans la case. Kain et Roy sortirent à ce moment-là.

" On a entendu malgré nous." fit Kain.

" Je me doute." soupira sa soeur.

" Si vous voulez je peux aller lui parler." proposa Roy.

" Non merci ça ira. J'espère juste qu'on pourra partir avant les ennuis."

Naromé passa le reste de la journée à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Et Havoc à démontrer clairement qu'elle était à lui. Les deux hommes ne manquaient pas non plus une occasion de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est ainsi que Jean tomba "accidentellement" à l'eau, et que Naromé se prit un coup d'une planche destiné à la construction d'une nouvelle case.

" Oh pardon." fit Jean d'un air innocent.

Pour Naromé, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ainsi, lors du repas il vint se planter devant Havoc et se mit à parler vivement dans la langue, et planta une lance dans le sol.

" Oh non." fit Sam.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cet abruti ?" dit Jean.

" Il vous défie au makaré." répondit Nigel.

" Au quoi ?"

" Au combat." traduisit Sam.

Elle essaya bien de dissuader le jeune guerrier, mais en vain. Jean comprit qu'il lui posait une question.

" Il veut savoir si vous acceptez." dit Nigel.

" Alors là avec plaisir !" répondit Jean entre ses dents.

" Jean je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !" s'exclama Sam.

Naromé interrogea Nigel du regard. Ce dernier soupira, et acquiesça. Puis le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit.

" Ben alors ? C'est tout ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Ca aura lieu ce soir. Devant tout le village." annonça Nigel.

" Parfait. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ce morveux."

Chacun tenta bien de raisonner l'autre tout l'après-midi.

" Inutile de continuer Sam. Ils iront jusqu'au bout, question de fierté." dit Mustang.

" Mais je m'en cogne de leur fierté ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se blessent tous les deux !" s'exclama Sam.

" Le colonel a raison soeurette. Tu ne les raisonnera pas. C'est pour toi qu'ils vont se battre, et ils ne renonceront pas." ajouta Kain.

" Ah les hommes !" s'écria Sam.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Roy comprenait très bien les motivations du lieutenant. A sa place il réagirait pareil. Le soir arriva, et Jean et Naromé se retrouvèrent au centre du village. Les habitants les entourèrent. Sam et les autes étaient là eux aussi. La jeune femme était tendue. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Après de longues minutes, Naromé porta le premier coup. Jean esquiva et répliqua. Quelques uns encourageaient Naromé, mais il n'en avait cure. Le combat s'intensifia, Sam détourna la tête.

" C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?" lança Jean.

Naromé revint à l'attaque. Le militaire sentit bientôt une envie de meurtre dans les veines. Il jeta un oeil à sa petite amie, qui refusait d'assister à la scène.

Pour le moment, Jean avait l'avantage, mais Naromé reprit bientôt le dessus. Il finit par plaquer son adversaire au sol. Jean lui flanqua un nouveau coup de poing et s'en libéra.

" Que ce soit clair ! Sam est à moi !" s'exclama Jean tout en le frappant.

Naromé cria aussi quelque chose, et le frappa. Cela semblait durer affreusement longtemps. Finalement, le soldat parvint à immobiliser le Bambale. Il essaya bien de se libérer mais en vain. Le chef du village décréta alors la fin du combat.

" Vous pouvez le lâcher, c'est fini." lança Nigel.

Jean libéra doucement son prisonnier.

" Sam ? C'est fini grande soeur." annonça Kain en mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

Elle ne répondit pas et retourna à la case. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jean la trouva là, et vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

" Chérie ? Ca va aller ?" demanda-t-il.

" T'es vraiment qu'un crétin tu sais ça ?" s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

" Peut-être, mais je suis un crétin amoureux. C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça je te signale." répondit-il doucement.

Sam finit par se jeter à son cou. Il la serra tendrement contre lui. Le lendemain, les villageois assistèrent à leur départ. Nos amis avaient encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant de sortir de la jungle et d'arriver à la frontière Shandarienne.


	6. Un homme déterminé

**L'amour donne des ailes paraît-il. Ainsi qu'une bonne dose de détermination. Et ce n'est pas Roy qui va me contredire.**

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !**

* * *

Nos quatre zozi ... amis étaient arrivés à la frontière Shandarienne en début d'après-midi.

" Eh ben je suis pas mécontent de retrouver la civilisation, moi !" fit Jean.

" Perso j'aurais préféré un autre genre de civilisation." fit Samantha.

Le pays de Shandar n'était pas particulièrement accueillant. On pouvait voir des tanks aller et venir dans la cité d' Astaren.

" Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir entrer au moins ? " interrogea Roy.

" Oui, mais une fois dedans il faudra raser les murs."

La jeune femme s'avança, et les hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils se présentèrent au poste de garde et montrèrent leurs papiers. Le garde les dévisagea attentivement, puis il les laissa passer. Sam trouva un petit hôtel dans lequel ils pourraient se reposer.

" Prem's pour la douche." fit Kain entrant dans la salle de bain.

" Non non non ! Les colonels d'abord !" corrigea Mustang en l'attrapant et en le tirant en arrière.

Roy s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

" Hé c'est injuste !" s'exclama Kain.

" Z'avez qu'à gravir les échelons." répliqua Roy.

Pendant ce temps, Sam changeait les pansements de Jean et passait une lotion sur ses bleus.

" J'espère ne jamais le recroiser ce mioche." dit Jean.

" En principe non, étant donné que le Time Achemist nous renverra dans le passé." répondit Sam.

" On en a encore pour longtemps ?"

" Oh oui."

Elle termina ses soins, et ranges les produits. Après quoi, Jean l'attrapa par la taille et la posa sur le lit à côté de lui.

" Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur que ce type te prenne à moi." confessa-t-il.

" Sans blague ? Mais tu ne crains rien je t'assure. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça."

" J'espère bien."

Un peu après, ils se mirent en quête d'un restaurant. Cette fois encore, Samantha vint en aide aux autres pour passer la commande. Le shandarien et le rayannais étaient deux langues très proches. Tout d'un coup, un détachement militaire surgit dans la ville.

" Hmmm ! Je n'aime pas ça." fit Sam.

Elle demanda aux garçons de se dépêcher de finir leur assiette.

" Pourquoi on a rien à cacher ?" fit Kain.

" Je connais ce détachement. Ce sont des rebelles, j'ai eu un petit démêlé avec leur chef un jour." raconta Sam.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de finir, et allaèrent chercher leur affaires pour partir. Au détour d'une rue, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de soldats. L' homme à leur tête reconnut Samantha, et ordonna à ses hommes de les mettre en joue.

" Un petit démêlé hein ?" fit Havoc, les mains sur la tête.

Le chef regarda Samantha avec haine. Puis les soldats les embarquèrent.

" Colonel. Quand je vous le dirais, vous utiliserez votre alchimie." fit Sam dans le camion.

Roy acquiesça discrètement. La jeune femme surveillait le paysage. Les minutes passèrent.

" MAINTENANT !" cria-t-elle.

Roy enflamma chacun des soldats à côté d'eux, fit sauter le camion derrière et les conducteurs de celui où ils étaient. Il les débarrassa également de leur menottes. Samantha passa devant, vira le chauffeur et les passagers puis démarra. Elle dépassa le camion du chef, que Roy fit sauter au passage.

" Tu peux nous dire pourquoi ce type t'en voulait ? " interrogea Kain.

" Pour un coup d' Etat loupé."

Kain plissa les yeux. Un barrage se présenta. Sa soeur ne ralentit pas et défonça la barrière. Roy enflamma le poste. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant des heures, traversant les villes sans s'arrêter. La moitié du pays fut ainsi traversée.

" On est à sec." dit Samantha en s'arrêtant.

" Pas grave, on continue quand même." dit Roy en attrapant son sac.

" Le soir va bientôt tomber, on devrait trouver où dormir." conseilla Kain avec bon sens.

" Très bien. Mais on part de bonheur demain."

Ce fut d'ailleurs Roy qui les réveilla. Ils se remirent en route, évitant les militaires, les bombardements. Même le temps s'en mêla : le vent, la pluie ... mais rien ne pouvait entamer la détermination du colonel. Il allait toujours de l'avant, au même rythme que Sam, Jean et Kain ayant tendance à rester en arrière.

" Pressez-vous bon sang !" les sermonna Roy.

" Je sens plus mes pieds !" gémit Jean.

" Moi je sais même plus si j'ai des pieds." ajouta Kain.

" On ferait mieux de s'arrêter." dit Sam.

" Non. Nous devons continuer." répondit Roy.

" Pas dans cet état. Ils son épuisés. Et puis nous devons manger."

Roy se rendit à ses arguments et fit halte.

" Oh que je t'aime ma chérie !" fit Jean en s'affalant sur Sam.

Roy alluma un feu, pendant que Sam fourrageait pour sortir la nourriture.

Kain et Jean préparaient les sacs de couchage.

" Il nous faudrait une voiture pour bien faire." dit Kain.

" Ouais, autrement le colonel va nous tuer." ajouta Jean.

Sam jeta un oeil à Mustang. Son air déterminé était teinté de tristesse. Il devait penser à Riza.

" _J'arrive mon amour ... je vais bientôt te retrouver._" se dit Roy.

Une fois encore, Roy réveilla ses troupes à l'aube. Kain et Jean poussèrent des gémissement de prostestations, rapidement ravalés par le regard glacial de leur supérieur. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Roy remarqua l'absence de Kain et Jean.

" C'est pas vrai où sont-ils passés ?" râla Mustang.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Dedans, les deux absents.

" C'est nous ! On a trouvé une voiture !" annonça Kain, côté passager.

" Allez montez vite."ajouta Jean.

Sam et Roy chargèrent les sacs, puis montèrent.

" Vous avez volé une voiture ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous." fit Samantha.

" Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on l'a volée ?" répondit Kain.

" Le couteau à la place de la clé de contact."

Grosse goutte derrière la tête des deux hommes.

" Tu sais ma chérie eeuuuh ... c'est plus un emprunt." dit Havoc.

" Bien sûr. Vous avez penser à emprunter de l'essence aussi ?"

" Pas eu le temps, désolé trésor."

" Vous pourriez aller plus vite lieutenant ?" lança Roy.

" Inutile de se faire remarquer colonel. Je comprends que vous soyez pressé, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir des ennuis. Nous en avons suffisamment comme ça." répliqua Sam.

Havoc ne savait qui écouter. Comme le colonel ne réitérait pas son ordre, il continua à rouler normalement. La voiture avait beaucoup moins d'essence que le camion, et ils ne purent que parcourir une centaine de kilomètres. Roy ne s'en émut pas, et décida de continuer à pied.

" On pourrait faire du stop." suggéra Kain.

" Vous si vous voulez, mais moi je n'attendrais pas qu'une voiture s'arrête." répondit le colonel.

" Eh ben ! C'est ce qui s'appelle être déterminé." fit Havoc.

En effet, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Roy. Il réussirait à trouver le Time Alchemist, dut-il en mourir.

" Dans combien de temps serons-nous là-bas ? "demanda-t-il à Sam.

" Encore cinq jours de voyage. Pour arriver au pied des montagnes s'entends."

Quelques heures plus tard, un camion transportant des moutons s'arrêta près d'eux.

" Vous allez où comme ça ?" demanda le chauffeur en shandarien.

" Vers les montagnes. Pourriez-vous nous y amener le plus près possible ?" répondit Sam.

" Bien sûr, montez !"

Elle laissa son petit ami et son frère se choisir une place à l'avant avec le colonel. Naturellement ils se chamaillèrent. N'étant pas d'humeur à supporter ça, Roy les laissa monter tous les deux devant et rejoignit Sam avec les bestiaux.

" Merci colonel vous êtes chic !" fit Kain avant de monter.

" C'est ça." fit Mustang.

Le camion se mit en route. Roy ne cessait de penser à sa chère Riza. Dans quelques jours ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Et cette fois il lui avouerait son amour. Le chauffeur du camion les emmena jusqu'à un petit village tranquille. Ils purent se restaurer, se changer, et bien sûr se reposer. Kain et Jean étaient éreintés. Sam et Roy se reposaient sur des chaises à bascule en terrasse.

" Ce village est si calme ... on ne dirait pas que le pays est en guerre." fit Samantha.

" Vous disiez quelque chsoe ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées." répondit Roy.

" Je disais que c'était tranquille comme coin. Reposant."

" C'est vrai." soupira Roy.

" Votre lieutenant doit vraiment vous manquer pour que vous soyez aussi déterminé." reprit-elle.

" En effet, je ne supporte plus son absence. Et comme je sens que j'approche des retrouvailles, je ne tiens plus en place."

" Je comprends. Puis-je toutefois vous donner un conseil ?"

" Lequel ?" demanda Roy en la regardant.

" Quand vous la retrouverez, contenez votre joie. N'oubliez pas que vous serez en présence de tout un détachement."

" Vous m'en demdandez beaucoup là."

" C'est pourtant ce vous devrez faire. Si ma théorie est exacte, nous serons les seuls à nous souvenir de cette histoire. Personne ne comprendra que vous vous jetiez dans ses bras en public, et surtout pas elle."

" Entendu, j'essaierais de me maîtriser."

Lorsque que tout le monde fut d'aplomb, le voyage continua. Roy démontra encore sa volonté de fer, pour ne pas dire d'acier. S'il ne pouvait franchir un obstacle il le détruisait. A chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se faisaient transporter. Sinon, ils marchaient. Au bout de cinq jours enfin, les montagnes shandariennes furent en vue. Roy sentit son coeur battre d'excitation. Il se rapprochait toujours plus de Riza, pour un peu il se mettrait à courir. Mais pour l'heure, il leur fallait trouver où bivouacer. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une maison à l'horizon. Une fois couché, Roy se tourna du côté des montagnes au loin.

" _J'arrive ma chérie. Dans peu de temps je serais près de toi._"


	7. Retour vers le passé

**Les voyages forment la jeunesse paraît-il. Mouais. Ca dépend où on va. MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! Je vous adore !**

* * *

Enfin. Ils y étaient. Ils se trouvaient au pied des montagnes shandariennes. Selon Samantha, ces montagnes regorgeaient de sales bêtes. Cela n'effraya pas Roy. La première qui pointait un bout de museau allait savoir à quel point il était chaleureux. Samantha sortit une corde, que chacun passa autour de la taille, et aussi des crampons. Ensuite, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des montagnes.

Ils grimpèrent depuis un bon moment avant de trouver un terrain plat.

" Bon, c'est à partir de là qu'on risque d'avoir de la compagnie." dit Sam en ôtant sa corde.

" Si une bestiole se pointe, laissez-la moi." dit Roy.

" Avec joie." répondit Jean.

Le silence régnait dans les montagnes. Mais Sam savait que c'était là le calme avant la tempête, et elle se tenait sur ses gardes. Elle n'eut pas tort. Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils entendirent un crissement. Ils stoppèrent.

Le crissement se fit à nouveau entendre, puis Kain poussa un hurlement à casser un carreau ( _Ndla : celui de mon ordi en l'occurence. Je lui enverrais la facture._) Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une fourmi géante, munie de pinces impressionnante. La bête devait mesurer dans les cinq mètres de haut.

" Roy ? Allô ? C'et le moment de faire des grillades ! " lança Sam.

Le Flame Alchemist se ressaisit et claqua des doigts. Les premières flammes sectionnèrent une pince. La fourmi crissa et leur fonça dessus. Roy envoya à nouveau plusieurs flammes.

" Visez les pattes !" s'exclama Sam.

Roy l'écouta, et sectionna chacune des pattes. La fourmi tomba pile devant lui. Roy réalisa avec horreur qu'il se trouvait entre ses pinces, qui pouvaient encore le couper en deux.

" YABAHA !" entendit-il d'en haut.

Samantha lui sauta sur la tête et planta sa machette dans un oeil. La fourmi émit un cri strident. Le colonel profita de cette diversion pour sortir d'entre les pinces, et réattaqua pour achever la bestiole. Samantha sauta de la tête, et atterrit à côté de Roy.

" Pfiou ! Merci du coup de main, Sam." fit Mustang.

" Pas de quoi."

" Punaise elles sont balèzes les fourmis ici." commenta Havoc en sortant de son abri.

" C'est une arrmoasis." répondit Sam.

" Y'en a d'autres de ce genre ?" interrogea Kain.

" Oui. On va s'arrangere pour en croiser le moins possible."

Ils se remirent en route, priant pour ne pas croiser d' arrmoasis. Sam décida d'escalader un piton, ils seraient plus en sécurité en hauteur. Des heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent un nouveau terrain plat. Ce qui les rassura guère, la dernière fois, ils y avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre.

" Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à part les arrmoasis ici ?" interrogea Jean.

" Euh ... des scorpions de feu. A côté de ceux-là une arrmoasis c'est de la gnognote."

Les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle venait d' Uranus.

" Des quoi ?" répétèrent-ils.

" Des scorpions de feu. On les appelle comme ça à cause de leur couleur orangée. J'aime autant vous prévenir colonel, que leur carapace est très dure."

" Et comment ferons-nous si jamais on en rencontre un ? " questionna Roy.

" Courir me paraît une bonne idée."

Les hommes échangèrent un regard peu rassuré avant de la suivre. Pendant un moment ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Tant mieux. Mais tout d'un coup en arrivant devant un carverne immense, un scorpion orange surgit. Il était beaucoup plus petit que l'arrmoasis, mais tout aussi effrayant. Tous détalèrent, l'arachnide à leur trousse. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, tentant de trouver un abri.

" _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Cette bête ne dois pas s'approcher des garçons. J'ai une idée._" se dit Samantha.

Elle commença par ôter son médaillon qu'elle fourra dans la poche de Roy. Ensuite elle attrapa deux pierres. La jeune femme s'écarta des garçons, et jeta une pierre, puis l'autre. Le scorpion changea de trajectoire pour la poursuivre.

" SAMANTHA !" hurlèrent Kain et Jean.

La jeune femme dégaina sa machette et bifurqua. Puis elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Les soldats la virent avec horreur foncer sur le scorpion. Elle se jeta au sol et glissa jusque sous le ventre de la bête. Là, elle planta sa machette dans la partie vulnérable. Elle lui fit ainsi une superbe entaille. La bête crissa de douleur, et recula pour s'attaquer à ce qui lui avait causé une telle blessure.

Samantha veilla à rester sous ventre, car il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle sortit un pistolet que lui avait prêté Jean pour le voyage. Elle se mit à tirer partout. Elle attrapa sa machette et l'enfonça de part et d'autres. Le sang gicla.

Samantha vida son chargeur. Il ne lui resta plus que la machette. Au bout d'un moment, le scorpion chancela sur ses pattes. Elle se jeta entre ses pattes au moment où s'effondrait sur lui-même.

Sam regarda la bête inerte se vider de son sang. Elle se releva et essuya un peu de sang qu'elle avait sur le visage.

" Mon dieu ... on peut dire qu'elle ne manque pas de courage." fit Roy.

Jean ne répondit pas et se rua vers elle. Il la serra à l'en étouffer.

" Tu es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire une frayeur pareille ?" dit-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers.

Kain arriva et Jean le laissa étreindre sa soeur.

" Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ? Je ferais quoi moi sinon ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Et moi aussi. J'ai trop besoin de toi." ajouta Jean.

Roy mit une main dans sa poche et sentit quelque chose. Il l'en retira et découvrit le médaillon. Sam n'était donc pas sûre de son coup, et le lui avait donné pour qu'ils continuent au cas où.

"_ Elle tient à ce qu'on réussisse visiblement. Quitte à se sacrifier._" pensa-t-il.

Un tel dévouement l'impressionna. Surtout qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Il se demanda si Jean savait la chance qu'il avait d'être tombé sur une femme pareille. Elle lui rappela Riza, prête à se sacrifier pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Roy rangea le médaillon dans sa poche avec un sourire. Une fois l'émotion passée, le groupe se remit en marche. Jean tenait la main de sa petite amie comme à une bouée. Sauf quand il fallait grimper.

" Nous y sommes. Le Time Alchemist vit ici." annonça Samantha.

Devant eux s'étendait une petite oasis de verdure. Sam demanda discrètement le médaillon à Roy. Elle le remit autour de son cou. Après deux heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une maison en pierre. Sur le seuil se tenait un garçonnet de cinq ans. Il appela son père et rentra. Puis un homme aux cheveux roux sortit. Il portait une sorte de tunique longue. Il sourit en reconaissant Samantha.

" Je vous attendais. Entrez." dit-il.

Ils entrèrent, et le Time Alchemist les fit asseoir à une table dans un salon. Il leur présenta sa femme et leur fils.

" Eh bien miss Fuery. Que désirez-vous ?" reprit-il.

Samantha ôta le médaillon qu'elle poussa devant elle.

" Votre aide. Ou plutôt le coloel Mustang a besoin de votre aide.",

L'alchimiste prit le médaillon et l'examina un court instant.

" Je vous écoute." dit-il à l'adresse de Roy.

" Samantha m'a dit que vous pouviez utiliser le temps. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. Ce que je souhaite, plus tout, c'est la retrouver." répondit Roy.

" Vous désirez donc que je vous renvoie dans le temps au moment du drame, afin de l'éviter." compléta le Time Alchemist.

" Tout à fait. Vous êtes le seul au monde qui peut me la rendre. Je vous en supplie il faut que je la revoie, autrement je vais devenir fou."

Le maître du temps le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Telle est la faveur que je vous demande, alchimiste. Vous devez l'aider, sinon il risque de faire une bêtise, il a même déjà essayé plusieurs fois." intervient Samantha.

" Je savais bien que vous méritiez ce médaillon, gage de ma promesse. Vous avez le coeur bon, preuve en est que vous utilisez cette faveur unique non par pour vous mais pour un autre." dit-il en brandissant le bijou.

" Si vous saviez ... non seulement elle fait ça, mais en plus elle lui a sauvé la vie une bonne dizaine de fois." ajouta Jean en embrassant la main de Sam.

" Et elle le connaît à peine." continua Kain.

" Vous allez me faire rougir ! " fit Sam.

" C'est déjà fait je crois." dit Roy.

Le Time Alchemist se leva, et invita ses visiteurs à le suivre. Il les emmena dans une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par des bougies. Au centre et au plafond deux cercles de transmutation.

"Avant tout, je dois savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Quoi, qui, où et surtout quand." dit-il.

Roy lui raconta toute l'histoire avec précision. Quand à l'heure, il hésita un peu.

" Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention."

" Hm, je peux essayer de le savoir, si vous m'aidez. Avancez sur le cercle, je vous prie." demanda l'alchimiste.

Roy se positionna au centre du cercle.

" Maintenant, si douloureux que ce soit je veux que vous visualisiez ce jour."

Roy s'exécuta, et le maître du temps activa son cercle. Une aura enveloppa le colonel. Le Time Alchimist se concentra quelques instants. Puis toute lumière disparut. Roy rouvrit les yeux, et des larmes s'en échappèrent.

" Parfait, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Venez ici, je vais vous envoyer dans le passé."

Les trois autres rejoignirent Roy sur le cercle.

" Il va de soi que vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance, soyez prêts. Je vous renvoie une minute avant. Et vous serez les seuls à vous souvenir du drame et de votre voyage." expliqua le Time Alchemist.

" Nous sommes prêts." dit Roy.

Les cercles furent activés en même temps. Le groupe fut enveloppé d'un tourbillon de lumière. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Roy, Jean et Kain se retrouvèrent à l' endroit où Riza s'était faite tuer. Roy reconnut la limousine du président.

" COLONEL !" entendit-il.

Riza courait vers lui. Roy l'écarta d'un bras, et de l'autre claqua des doigts. Le terroriste qui avait essayé de le tuer se consumma. Il n'en resta qu'un tas de cendres. Roy tourna ensuite la tête vers Riza, qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle était là, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les larmes de joie arrivèrent.

" Nous devrions y aller colonel." intervint Havoc, craignant que son supérieur ne cède à ses sentiments.

" Ou ...oui. allons-y."

Durant le trajet, Riza sentit que le colonel était particulièrement tendu. Et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle avait cru voir des larmes dans les yeux de son surpérieur. Cela l'avait surprise. En rentrant au Q.G, Roy demanda à lui parler en privé.

" Tout de suite mon colonel." répondit-elle.

Que lui voulait-il ? Elle n'avait pas commis d'erreurs, pourtant elle s'attendait sans trop savoir pourquoi à des remontrances. Roy fit entrer Riza dans une pièce vide. Il referma la porte, et resta appuyé dessus un instant.

" Je vous écoute colonel." fit Riza.

Roy la regarda avec un regard étonnament doux et tendre. Etait-ce bien pour elle? Puis brusquement, Roy la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement. Riza fut surprise au dernier point. Surtout que Roy éclata en sanglots.

" Ma Riza ... ma chérie ... tu m'as tellement manquée !" dit-il à travers ses larmes.

" Comment ça ? Je ne vous ai pas quitté de la journée." s'étonna-t-elle.

" Si tu savais ... mon ange ... je suis siheureux de te revoir."

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il ma chérie et mon ange ?

" Vous allez bien colonel ?"

Il mit son visage tout contre le sien, et Riza rougit violemment.

" Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis trois semaines." souffla-t-il.

Roy se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le visage. Riza n' y comprenait rien. Il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête durant l'attaque.

" Je t'aime Riza." souffla-t-il.

Sur le coup elle s'écarta pour le regarder, avec des yeux ronds. Roy lui souriait avec une infinie tendresse, les larmes baignant son visage.

" Et je sais que tu m'aime aussi. Mais je voudrais que tu me ledise. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Dis-moi que tu m'aime je t'en prie."

Riza était maintenant muette de stupeur. Ce n'était pas vrai ... elle avait dû s'assoupir durant le retour et rêvait. Il ... elle ... il l'aimait ?

Ce comportement inattendu en rentrant prouvait qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie.

" Vous ... vous m'aimez ?" demanda-t-elle incertaine.

" Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Riza dis-moi que tu m'aime."

" Mais bien sûr que je vous aime. Depuis toujours, pourquoi croyez-vous que je me soit engagée ?"

Roy sourit, et l'embrassa passionnément. Ardemment même. Jamais elle n'avait reçu un pareil baiser. Et elle y répondit avec ferveur.

" On devrait y aller ... les autres vont finir par se poser des questions. Et ... passez donc un peu d'eau sur vos yeux." dit-elle.

" Entendu. Mais je vous veux avec moi ce soir."

Ils revinrent au bureau. Jean l'interrogea du regard, et Roy lui fit un signe avec un grand sourire.

" Il faudra que je remercie votre petite amie, lieutenant." fit Roy avant de partir.

" Vous en faites pas, je me charge de la remercier." fit Jean avec un sourire gourmand.

Roy sourit, et alla rejoindre Riza dehors. Jean se rendit chez Samantha.

" Alors ça a marché ?" demanda-t-elle en lui ouvrant.

" Comme sur des roulettes. Tu as la reconnaissance éternelle du colonel. Seulement, je vais t'exprimer nos remerciements, ou plutôt te les montrer." répondit Jean.

Sam haussa un sourcil. Jean la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre. Ce qu'ils vont y faire ... ne nous regarde pas.


End file.
